


Сердце Джессамины Колдуин

by Miriamel



Category: Dishonored (Video Games)
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, Gen, Vivisection
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-29
Updated: 2017-10-29
Packaged: 2019-01-26 04:08:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12548512
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miriamel/pseuds/Miriamel
Summary: Бета: Sagrim-Ur.Написано на Goretober.





	Сердце Джессамины Колдуин

Умирая, Джессамина Колдуин жалеет об одном: что однажды, много лет назад, отказалась от дара Чужого. Она выбрала жизнь обычной смертной и теперь умирает, как обычная смертная. Она захлёбывается кровью, в глазах темнеет, мир ускользает от неё, и в этот миг она, полная жгучего сожаления, всей душой обращается к Чужому. Ей не хватает сил, чтобы отчётливо просить о даре, чтобы молить о втором шансе. В её просьбе мало человеческого, только звериное отчаяние и жгучая надежда.

Но Чужой её понимает и является на зов.

В глазах плывёт от слёз, отчего чёрных глаз не видно и его так легко принять за обычного человека. Точно так же легко перепутать пустой серый мир с обычными сумерками во дворцовом парке.

На этот раз Чужой молчит. Джессамине приходится заговорить первой:

— Эмили!.. — вот всё, что ей удаётся выдавить перед тем, как захлебнуться кровью. Она умрёт — такая маленькая, такая радостная и живая, Корво же не сумеет её защитить, когда вокруг столько враждебных сил. Ничего этого не удаётся сказать: Джессамина заходится в кашле, давится кровью.

Но этого достаточно. Чужой кивает, гладит её по плечу и объясняет, что она должна сделать. Он говорит медленно и — на этот раз — понятно. Он выдаёт чёткие инструкции, а не пускается в пространные рассуждения.

Джессамине не страшно, она утирает слёзы, решительно поджимает губы и расстёгивает сперва сюртук, затем тонкую рубашку. Мысли о непристойности не возникают ни на миг. Она торопится, пальцы путаются в пуговицах: она не воин и не шпион, она умеет принимать решения и подчинять своей воле противников, но она никогда не тренировала тело, и в критической ситуации с ним трудно совладать.

Время уходит. Эмили нужна помощь.

Наконец обнажившись выше пояса, Джессамина вдыхает поглубже, забыв, что она мертва и воздух ей не нужен, и вынимает из ножен кинжал, который по настоянию Корво всегда носит с собой. Зачем? Она не воин, она не успела даже вспомнить о нём, когда напали убийцы.

Затем она вонзает лезвие прямо себе в грудь.

Она думает об Эмили, пока пытается дрожащими руками взрезать собственную грудную клетку. По животу тонкими струйками течёт тёплая кровь. Джессамине не хватает сил, чтобы разломать кости, лезвие застревает, и Чужой, мягко обхватив рукоятку кинжала поверх её рук, помогает там, где требуется сила. Кровь прорывается мощным потоком, пропитывает штаны, стекает в сапоги. У Чужого сухие пальцы, не холодные и не горячие, такие же, как пустота вокруг. Со всхлипом Джессамина зажмуривается и расслабляет руки, позволяет направить себя, её сознание ускользает, она прячется от того, во что превращается её тело.

— Нет, нет, тебе нужно сделать это самой. — Чужой качает головой и отступает назад. — Я помог, но больше вмешаться не могу.

Джессамина открывает глаза. Накатывает тошнота. У неё не получается склонить голову и заглянуть себе в раскрытую грудь, это выше её сил. Она поднимает правую руку и вслепую тычется слева от грудины. Коснувшись мягкой липкой раны, она отдёргивает руку, но затем медленно засовывает её внутрь и начинает шарить среди ошмётков плоти. Джессамина представляет сердце, похожее на свиное, как одно из тех, что подают к столу. Она видела их в сыром виде — застывшие, очищенные от соединительной ткани, с обрубками обескровленных сосудов. Куски мяса, из которых давно и навсегда ушла жизнь.

Сердце сокращается, упруго толкается в ладонь.

Джессамина вскрикивает, рот наполняется кровью, и она поскорее сглатывает, надеясь, что сумеет удержать содержимое желудка. Несколько минут она собирается с духом, а затем перерезает кинжалом сосуды, связки и мышцы, соединяющие сердце с окружающей плотью. Она не думает о том, что следует работать аккуратно, она торопится, потому что не знает, когда боль и ужас одержат над ней верх и она не сможет продолжать.

Она тянет сердце из груди и перерезает оставшиеся сосуды и связки. Наконец оно выскакивает с громким чавкающим звуком. Неожиданно тяжёлое, сердце выскальзывает из окровавленных пальцев и шмякается на камни. Джессамина отшатывается, запинается о трещину и падает. Она непроизвольно подставляет руки, и ладони ударяются о шершавую каменную поверхность, их саднит, и эта маленькая новая боль прибавляется к чудовищной боли в раскрытой груди.

Сердце бьётся перед самым её лицом. Порезы, оставленные неаккуратными движениями кинжала, раскрываются на каждом такте, а затем смыкаются снова. Камень испещрён красными брызгами. Зажмуриться и броситься прочь, чтобы никогда его больше не видеть, навсегда забыть о его существовании — одно это стремление остаётся в её разуме. Джессамина потратила бы последние остатки сил, что убежать — уползти — как можно дальше, если бы не Чужой. Он опускается рядом с ней на одно колено, кладёт руку ей на плечо, а другой протягивает иголку с продетой в неё ниткой.

Джессамина то ли всхлипывает, то ли издаёт смешок. Он предусмотрел всё, позаботился о каждой мелочи: даже ради Эмили она не сумела бы сейчас вдеть нитку в иголку. Сейчас же ей не остаётся ничего иного, кроме как закончить то, за что она взялась.

Присев на пятки, как портной, Джессамина берёт в руки сердце. Оно такое же, как руки Чужого — не тёплое и не холодное, никакое, как и всё окружающее, но продолжает биться, ровно и неторопливо, будто его совсем не беспокоит отчаяние, которым давится Джессамина.

Она опускает сердце на колени и начинает сшивать разрезы, нанесённые нетвёрдой рукой. Освобождая сердце, она иссекла важные мышцы, испортила сосуды, едва не отрезала от сердца кусок, и сейчас он висит на нескольких волокнах. Джессамина аккуратно смыкает края плоти и стягивает их суровой ниткой. Это проще, чем вырезать из себя кусок. Это даже немного походит на то, как сшивают фаршированную птицу.

Сырое мясо трудно проткнуть, она то и дело колет себе пальцы — и каждый раз надеется, что очередной укол не станет последней каплей, когда она больше не сможет терпеть всю эту боль.

Когда Джессамина заканчивает с шитьём, снова даёт о себе знать Чужой. На этот раз он не садится рядом, только наклоняется, чтобы высыпать перед ней груду мелких металлических предметов. Джессамина моргает, не понимая, что это, и тогда Чужой всё же усаживается около неё и начинает объяснять их назначение. Он остаётся с Джессаминой, пока она прилаживает линзы и уловители, пока скрепляет металлическими скобами то, что пока держится только на нитке. Ни на единое мгновение ей не удаётся забыть, что это сердце — её, что это свою собственную плоть она протыкает металлом и обвивает проволокой, скрепляет штырями и стягивает скобами. Она не замечает, как живо блестят чёрные глаза Чужого, не обращает внимания, что говорит он всё проще и определённее, как увлекает его этот процесс.

К тому моменту, когда не остаётся ни одной неиспользованной детали, Джессамина не чувствует ничего. Даже её желудок успокаивается и больше не стремиться избавиться от содержимого. Она больше не дышит, не моргает — и не замечает этого. Она смотрит на своё творение. Теперь сердце мало напоминает живую плоть: железа в нём не меньше, чем мяса, и оно исчерчено шрамами так же, как тело старого бойца. Блестят линзы, и Джессамина не может отвести от них взгляда, так что в конце концов серая бездна вокруг сперва мутнеет, а затем исчезает вместе с Чужим, и не остаётся ничего, кроме чёрного стекла и бледного отблеска в его центре.

— Пойдём, — мягко говорит Чужой и берёт её в руки. Она позволяет нести себя, куда он пожелает, не задумываясь о том, куда и зачем. Его руки обхватывают её, это прикосновение — единственное, что она ощущает. Его ладони составляют сейчас для неё весь мир, их объятие не вызывает ужаса или отвращения, но и не успокаивает. Она вздрагивает ещё несколько раз и затихает, погружается в летаргию. Сознание её ещё живо, но насколько вяло, что не задаётся вопросами, не беспокоится о трансформации собственного тела и не тревожится об Эмили.

Время застывает, и Джессамина застывает вместе с ним. Она не может сказать, сколько мгновений или веков минуло, прежде чем она приходит в себя — разом, как от выстрела, — когда её охватывают другие руки, сильные, покрытые мозолями — и такие горячие, что почти обжигают.

Джессамина отвечает на прикосновение гулким биением.


End file.
